


Fire

by Aelfay



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Candles, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Hanukkah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelfay/pseuds/Aelfay
Summary: Venom is of the opinion candles are for eating.





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wagnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/gifts).



> Happy belated Holidays! I don't know if you're a Hanukkah celebrater, but you mentioned you were Jewish in your profile and I couldn't help being inspired by a childhood memory. Please don't eat Hanukkah candles. Little me tried and little me regretted it.

_**Why do you have antlers in your house?** _

"Those aren't antlers, Venom," Anne says, patient as always. Eddie watches her set the table, her deft hands setting everything neatly into place. Yesterday Eddie and V had eaten three servings of Chinese out of the styrofoam with their hands. 

 _ **What are they, then? They have bowls.**_ Venom prods the metal curiously, and Annie doesn't even look up as she speaks. 

"It's a menorah. Don't knock it over, please."

**_Is a menorah delicious?_ **

"It's metal," Anne says dryly, "What do you think? Thank you, dear," as Dan comes out with glasses of wine. 

_**Why do you want a menorah?** _

"It's for Hanukkah," Dan says, before disappearing back into the kitchen. He's a good cook. Eddie would be jealous that Dan is good at  _everything_ , but Dan is also good at being kind and sharing things like delicious meals, which means that both V and Eddie are kinda fond of him, really. 

_**What is a Hanukkah?** _

"It's a festival," Anne says, and honestly her patience is incredible, Eddie normally would have shut V up with food by now. "It celebrates a Judaic miracle."

V considers that and then reaches for Eddie's phone, which Eddie only mildly protests, because he wasn't really using it. After a moment, Venom looks up from the screen and begins to tug Eddie toward the door. 

_**We have to go.** _

"What- no- hey! There's dinner!" Eddie protests, clinging to Annie's sofa and feeling really bad when it falls over rather than keeping him still. "V!"

 _ **Fire, Eddie,**_ V says, and Eddie can suddenly feel the panic. He lets go of the sofa and reaches for V, who stops tugging as soon as he realises Eddie isn't fighting. Instead he bundles himself against Eddie's chest, the black puddle writhing in distress. 

"Hey, hey. No, it's not fire that's going to hurt you, promise," Eddie soothes, and Anne, who had watched the whole thing, pulls herself together to come over. 

"Hey," she says, crouching next to them both, and V peers out from the safety of Eddie's arms, eyes narrowed. "You really think I'd burn you up?"

 _ **Used the loud noises,**_ V points out, and she frowns. 

"That's when you were eating Eddie," she says, "And you're not doing that any more. We're friends, V."

_**We are?** _

"Yeah. You, Eddie, me, Dan. You don't share dinner with your enemies," Annie points out reasonably, ever the lawyer making a reasonable and logical argument. 

She's a very good lawyer, though, Eddie remembers and smiles as V perks up at the reminder of dinner. 

_**Yes. Food is for friends. And family.** _

"Exactly," Anne tells him. "And candles are for celebrating those things, especially the ones on a menorah. Didn't you read the story? They survived the bad guys, and we light the candles to celebrate the miracle in the temple. It's a reminder that we can survive the dark times."

_**You don't have a temple.** _

"No, but Dan's Jewish, so we celebrate it because it's part of his history. His family," Anne nods and stands, giving Eddie a hand up as V curves through the air to nudge gently at the menorah again. 

_**Not for hurting?** _

"Not for hurting," Anne nods, and V seems satisfied before he discovers the pack of candles in the drawer. 

 _ **SNACKS!**_ he yelps, and there's a consensus of "NO!" from three voices in the room.

 

That night, as Eddie spends a few hours on the shitter, he considers their life choices as V purrs, draped over his shoulders. 

_**Like Hanukkah, Eddie.** _


End file.
